


From a thousand different angles. [podfic]

by clutteredrainbow (missingpride1913)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpride1913/pseuds/clutteredrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Danny, though mostly Claude, inadvertently out the worst, best kept secret in the entire league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a thousand different angles. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From a thousand different angles.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039379) by [YourFadedGlory (HisNameWasAce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisNameWasAce/pseuds/YourFadedGlory). 



> Apologies for the horrid Russian accent... I tried...
> 
> Also thanks to livewire94 for the cover art!

 

**Cover Artist:[Livewire94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire94/profile)**

**Length:** 01:30:23

 **Link to Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h8apcwbbl1crfbm/From_a_thousand_different_angles.mp3)


End file.
